


Do you wanna watch some Disney?

by PercyJacksonHP



Series: Hogwarts and Wizards AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fusion, M/M, Mythomagic, Percico - Freeform, Percy's sister, Random Fluff, Slytherin!Percy, Suggestive Themes, a bit fast-paste, a little at the beginning, enjoy, gryffindor!nico, percy's sister called sasha, she's only there for a second though, slight - Freeform, the author wrote this when hungry, too much time spent on describing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonHP/pseuds/PercyJacksonHP
Summary: This is really just some Percico fluff about Percy and Nico being a couple. Enjoy.





	Do you wanna watch some Disney?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer = I own nothing – obviously, this is Fan fiction
> 
> This one-shot is dedicated to percico99 – sorry it’s so late

“Okay. Sasha . . . Sashaaa?” Nico sang as he tried to grab the toddler’s attention for the hundredth time. “Sasha, I am trying to teach you the meaning of life,” Nico said seriously, a stern frown on his pouty lips as he waved about the five cards in his hand in front of the toddlers face. Sasha found this amusing, and clapped her hands for about five seconds before becoming bored again and finding new-found interest in reaching for the ceiling. Nico sighed and rubbed his tired, brown eyes, “You’re worse than your brother,” he grumbled.

“Who’s worse than me, Neeks?” said boy questioned upon entering the small, cluttered kitchen of the flat.

Nico’s cheeks tinged pink at being caught bad-mouthing his boyfriend to his boyfriends baby sister. Nico turned to face his boyfriend and froze; his boyfriend – a boy called Percy Jackson – was only slightly older than him, and yet the Fate’s had deemed it necessary to allow Percy the good fortune of puberty actually working on him. Before puberty, Percy was a scruffy looking boy of short stature, not much going for him in the looks department except for his trouble-maker smile that sent the good danger-vibes down your spine, and his beautiful sea green eyes that swirled and changed like the sea with his unpredictable mood. However, after hitting fourteen, Percy had been gifted with a growth spurt, a face to cut glass, lean muscles, and a rock hard body (okay, so maybe _most_ of that was because Percy was always training and keeping fit, but you get the unfairness of the entire situation). Meanwhile, while Percy was becoming a god, Nico was only given a few inches on his height. Nico was sorely unsatisfied with his results and wanted to give a big, fat **_F_** to whoever sorted and controlled the puberty governed by human body.

Nico allowed his eyes to give an appreciate once-over his boyfriend’s fit body. Water droplets ran down the bronze skin, caressing Percy’s muscles – Nico felt slight envy at the water being allowed to do that whilst Nico wasn’t, and wondered if Percy had planned this as he usually changed into his clothes in the bathroom instead of walking around in a towel.

Percy, feeling a very satisfied pride burst inside him upon noticing his boyfriend’s eyes traveling his body, purposely stretched his arms and ran a hand through his messy, wet locks, causing more drops of water to glide down his body. “Close your mouth, Neeks,” Percy cheekily grinned, “or you’ll catch flies.”

Nico’s mouth slammed shut at those words, and his dark eyes narrowed into his famous death glare that sent adults and excessively trained auror’s running. However, this didn’t have the desired effect on Percy – his boyfriend only batting his eyelashes in an excessive innocent manner. “No one’s worse than _you_ ,” Nico growled, baring his teeth in a very hostile way to his boyfriend. “You’re the worst of the worst!”

“That’s strange – last night I was the best of the best,” Percy grinned, baring his own teeth, a dark glint in his eyes, “As I was this morning, if I recall correctly.”

Nico was about to tell Percy – in a very rude manner – where he could put those absurdly high opinions of himself, before the toddler released a whine of discomfort. All of a sudden, Percy’s coquettish manner disappeared, and turned into an over-protective brother as he leaped for his sister’s blue high-chair. “Shh, it’s alright Sasha, I’m here, big brother Percy’s here now, shh,” Percy murmured and rocked his baby sister in his strong arms, circling them around Sasha as he cradled her, as if that was enough to protect her from all her fears and the dangers of the universe. “Shh, I know Sasha, don’t worry, I’ll save you from Nico’s ranting about his way-too-complicated game.”

“Hey!” Nico said, slightly miffed, but letting the irritation flow out of him at Percy’s laughing green eyes. Nico loved Percy’s eyes – they weren’t his favourite thing about his boyfriend, but Nico still loved them – he loved how they could change from a light, dazzling green to a beautiful and foreboding dark green at any second; he loved how Percy’s eyes seemed to _be_ the ocean, swirling and dangerous and unpredictable, able to grab hold and drown you in the riptide; but one of Nico’s favourite things about his boyfriend’s eyes, was how Percy would either allow all his emotions to be on display for all to see, or erase all emotion from them, showing and revealing nothing to anyone except Nico – _always Nico_. Percy’s eyes also seemed to embody all the characteristics of his House, Slytherin.

Whilst Nico continued to muse about his boyfriend, Percy was busy with making sure his sister had enough food and drink in her system, before putting her to bed with a clean nappy.

After Sasha eventually dozed off (put to sleep by her brother’s soft, singing voice), Percy quickly changed into some cargo shorts and pulled on the closest shirt within reach. After Percy got his shirt on, his nose picked up the mouth-watering scent on hot pancakes. Percy let himself be led to the kitchen in a dreamy state to find Nico quietly speaking Italian to himself in a very fast manner, whilst he was busy doing something around the sink. Percy’s bright eyes quickly took in the scene, before spotting the stack of beautiful, shapeless, blue pancakes with syrup, chocolate and cream oozing all over them. Percy would have spoken – questioned this rare treat if he could; but alas, his mouth was full of drool that was sure to escape if he opened his mouth, so he dashed to the counter to grab the two plates of Elysium. Bright light shown on the plates, a chorus of birds were singing hallelujah, and Percy was so close to receiving all his hopes and dreams when he reached out his hands.

Only to be woken from his stupor with a sharp _‘whack!’_ to the forehead.

A shock and wobble like a cartoon, a stumble and whine, was the reply to the _‘whack’_.

“Ow,” Percy whimpered, “Nico?”

Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s whiny tone. “Don’t give me that, Percy.” Nico scowled, “You can only have _one_ plate,” he said, as he jammed a single finger into Percy’s muscular chest, “and no more.”

Percy also scowled at this unfair treatment and opened his mouth to argue (mostly for the sake of being contrary), before shutting it promptly at Nico’s warning glare.

Percy shivered at how his boyfriend’s black eyes glared with dark fire – reminding Percy that although Nico was smaller and slightly younger, he was no less dangerous. Though others ran from the dark fire in his eyes, it drew Percy in – made him interested and want to know more. Nico was daring, he was kind and considered, and he had the heart of a lion (not surprising, considering he was placed in Gryffindor – and oh boy, did Nico’s father have a heart-attack at _that_ ).

“Oh, alright, fine,” Percy huffed. “Can we then, at least, continue our Disney marathon when we eat?”

Nico weighed his options: on one hand, eating whilst watching a film and snuggling with his boyfriend would be lovely; on the other hand, Percy was a messpot and would undoubtedly leave crumbs _everywhere_ – and Nico would be the one cleaning it up since Percy didn’t care about lying in crumbs, and Nico was the “Neat-Freak,” as Percy so charmingly put it.

But just was Nico was about to say “no,” Percy looked his boyfriend in the eyes and did his famous impression of a baby seal. _No fair!_ Nico thought, _Cheater!_

“What film is next, then?” Nico grumbled.

Percy didn’t share Nico’s disdain. Instead, Percy’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Moana.”

Nico groaned, “Of course.”

Moana had been Percy’s biggest obsession since Finding Nemo, which in turn had been his biggest obsession since Lilo and Stitch.

After Nico put Moana in the DVD player, and Percy placed the baby monitor on the table, the two boys made themselves comfy on the couch.

“I love this film,” Percy whispered to himself.

“I know,” Nico grumbled, “We’ve watched it about five times.”

Percy poked his tongue out and flicked some cream at his grouchy boyfriend. “After this, we can watch Zootropolis,” he promised.

“I’m holding you to that,” Nico threatened, pointing his fork at his taller boyfriend.

Percy and Nico continued bickering through every film, only pausing to grab snacks or check on Sasha.

“School’s soon,” Percy randomly commented half-way through Mulan.

Nico’s first thought was to reprimand his boyfriend for daring to talk through this sacred film, before deciding it was better to just curl further into his boyfriends warm embrace. “Yeah,” he lamely agreed, eyes drooping. “Fun times ahead,” he commented dryly.

Nico felt the deep vibrations of Percy’s chuckle, “Exams soon, too.”                    

Nico softly punched his boyfriend’s strong chest. “Stop it,” he grumbled, but a smile still bloomed across his face. “I don’t want to think about _that_.”

“Alright,” Percy consented, kissing his boyfriend’s head, “Go back to sleep.”

“Not tired . . .” Nico denied as he failed to stifle a yawn.

Despite the words, Nico fell asleep to the safe, steady beat of Percy’s heart, and the loving sensation of his boyfriend’s hands carding through his dark hair.

“I love you,” Percy whispered to his sleeping boyfriend, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Percy soon fell asleep to the soft pitter-patter of rain, and his boyfriend’s adorable snores.

Only for both boys to be woken up by a baby’s cry.

“You’re turn,” they both said to each other, and it took three games of rock-paper-scissors for one of them to tumble out of their nest from the couch, whilst the other snuggled deeper into the warmth of blankets with a smug, sleepy sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews! It would mean a lot. :)


End file.
